De Donald Duck
zie ook ovezich van donald duck uitgaven Donald Duck is een wekelijks verschijnend, Nederlands tijdschrift met stripverhalen van Walt Disney-figuren, met name Donald Duck. Het weekblad wordt uitgegeven in de Benelux door Sanoma Uitgevers. Voormalige uitgevers waren De Geïllustreerde Pers, Oberon en VNU Uitgevers. De huidige hoofdredacteur is Thom Roep. bewerken] Geschiedenis De Nederlandse versie van Donald Duck kwam op 25 oktober 1952 op de markt. In het buitenland was er al langer een maand- of weekblad zoals Topolino in Italië, Anders And & Co in Denemarken, Micky Maus in Duitsland en Walt Disney's Comics and Stories in Amerika. Het eerste nummer werd uitgegeven door Margriet en werd bij elk gezin afgeleverd. Dit eerste nummer was voor de helft in kleur en voor de andere helft in zwart-wit en had 24 pagina's. Het bevatte het verhaal Donald Duck als brandweerman en een verhaal van Wolfje. Abonnees van het tijdschrift Margriet kregen de kans voor 15 cent per nummer ook wekelijks de Donald Duck te ontvangen. Steevast is de Donald Duck voorzien van de aankondiging: Een vrolijk weekblad. Bij de eerste nummers waren de pagina's afgewisselend in kleur en zwart-wit. Nummer 10 uit 1954 was het eerste nummer dat geheel in kleur werd uitgegeven. Eind 1958 kwam het eerste blad met 32 pagina's uit. In 1989 werd de Donald Duck 40 pagina's. Ter gelegenheid van het 50-jarig bestaan in (2002) werd het aantal verhoogd tot 44 pagina's. Regelmatig werden er dikkere nummers uitgegeven. Zo was het feestnummer van 1977 om te vieren dat Donald Duck 25 jaar bestond maar liefst 84 pagina's dik. Het jubileumnummer van 1987 telde 64 pagina's en bevatte een speciaal verhaal van Carl Barks waar dinosauriërs in voorkwamen. Het jubileumnummer van 1992 telde slechts 2 pagina's extra, maar bevatte wel een gratis extra nummer. In 1971 kwam het 1000e nummer uit, in 1991 het 2000e. In het hoofdverhaal van dit nummer wordt Donald bij wijze van reclamestunt tot "Kerel 2000" verkozen. In 2000 verscheen het 2500e nummer. Donald Duck had in 2004 ongeveer 302.000 abonnees. In 2009 werden er een paar veranderingen doorgevoerd: er stond steeds een stukje uit de krant in de brievenbus, Donald Duck stond zelf het hele jaar op de achterkant (in 2008 waren dit nog De Zware Jongens). In 2009 waren ook de eerste letters van de opgenomen brieven groot gedrukt in plaats van klein. bewerken] Huidige hoofdrolspelers in het weekblad bewerken] Stripverhalen in het weekblad De verhalen spelen zich op verschillende plaatsen af, zoals in Duckstad, Gansdorp of Puindorp, bij het indianenkamp van de Rondbuiken en in het Duckstadse Bos. Hoe de familie Duck zich verhoudt tot andere families in Duckstad is te zien op de stamboom die is getekend door Keno Don Rosa voor de serie De jonge jaren van Oom Dagobert. Voor het Nederlandse weekblad is de stamboom nagetekend door Michel Nadorp. Deze stamboom zat als extraatje in Donald Duck 23 1995 en bij Oom Dagobert, avonturen van een steenrijke eend deel 53. De stamboom is ook te bekijken op de website van Donald Duck. 1 bewerken] Andere verhalen en series in het weekblad Naast stripverhalen bevat de Donald Duck ook korte verhalen van bijvoorbeeld Bouke Jagt en vervolgverhalen van bijvoorbeeld Paul Biegel, een brievenbus, een moppenpagina en informatieve pagina's over dieren, spreekwoorden of de geschiedenis. Zo is de Nederlandse geschiedenis verteld in de vorm van een stripverhaal in de serie Van Nul tot Nu. Sinds 1969 verschijnt er een paar keer per jaar ook een krant in de Donald Duck, de Duckstadkrant, vol met nieuwtjes uit Duckstad. Deze krant refereert regelmatig naar stripverhalen in hetzelfde blad. bewerken] Tekenaars Bekende Nederlandse tekenaars van de Donald Duck zijn: *Wilma van den Bosch *Sander Gulien *Mau Heymans *Bas Heymans *Daan Jippes *Mark de Jonge *Robert van der Kroft *Endre Lukács *Michel Nadorp *Ed van Schuilenberg *Boudewijn Simons *Ben Verhagen *René Windig *Eddie de Jong Bekende buitenlandse tekenaars van Donald Duck zijn: *Verenigde Staten Carl Barks *Verenigde Staten Keno Don Rosa *Verenigde Staten William van Horn *Verenigde Staten Paul Murry *Verenigde Staten Tony Strobl *Italië Marco Rota *Italië Romano Scarpa *Chili Vicar Arriagada Rios *Denemarken Fleming Andersen *Denemarken Freddy Milton. bewerken] Codes in de stripverhalen In alle verhalen van Donald Duck en andere Disney-figuren staat een code, bijvoorbeeld H99105. Dit betekent dat het een Nederlands verhaal is uit 1999 en dat het het 105e verhaal is van dat jaar. Een "H" wil niet altijd zeggen dat de strip in Nederland (Holland) is gemaakt, deze worden ook getekend in de Comicup-studio in Spanje. Een "D" betekent dat het uit Denemarken komt, "WDC" staat voor Walt Disney Comics and Stories, het Amerikaanse maandblad. Een "S" betekent dat het een Amerikaans verhaal is, speciaal gemaakt voor de buitenlandse markt en een "I" dat het verhaal uit Italië komt. bewerken] Easter eggs Een easter egg (Engels voor paasei) is een grap of een verborgen boodschap die in een computerprogramma, een film, een website, een game, een dvd of in een boek is verwerkt. In sommige strips van Donald Duck kun je zo'n easter egg vinden. Dit was meestal het hoofd van Mickey Mouse. Vaak deed de Amerikaanse striptekenaar Don Rosa dit. Op de website van Donald Duck staan ook een paar Mickeys. bewerken] Uitgaven buiten het weekblad Naast Donald Duck-weekblad verschenen er ook andere uitgaven met Disney-figuren in Nederland. In 1971 begon men met de eerste serie pockets, deels in kleur en deels zwart-wit. Deze werd stopgezet in 1975, maar werd in 1977 hervat met een tweede serie. Deze stopte in 1991 om plaats te maken voor een pocketserie geheel in kleur die voor het eerst verscheen in 1992. In 1996 verscheen het dikkere broertje van de pockets, de dubbelpocket. Inmiddels staat er bij de pockets op de achterkant ook een tekening net zoals bij de dubbelpockets, geen gezicht maar een echte tekening van de neefjes, oom Dagobert en oom Donald. In 1975 begon de uitgever van Donald Duck een albumserie uit te geven met alleen maar verhalen van Carl Barks, deze serie was zo'n succes dat in 1977 begonnen werd met een zelfde albumserie speciaal voor Carl Barks-verhalen waarin Dagobert Duck een belangrijke rol speelde. Deze series heten respectievelijk De beste verhalen van Donald Duck en Oom Dagobert, avonturen van een steenrijke eend. Sinds nummer 31 worden de verhalen in de Dagobert Duck-albums niet meer geschreven door Carl Barks maar door andere tekenaars en sinds nummer 53 worden er verhalen in gezet van Don Rosa. Andere uitgaven zijn de sinds 1987 verschijnende Donald Duck Extra (als opvolger van het blad Stripgoed), dat langere verhalen bevat, en Katrien dat sinds 1999 verschijnt en speciaal gericht is op meisjes en iedere twee maanden verschijnt. Daarnaast zijn er nog de BIG FUN mega pockets en de mini pocket. Verder zijn in de loop der tijd ook andere series uitgebracht waaronder: DuckTales, Disney Comix, Duck power, en Duck out. Eerder verschenen de maandbladen Mickey Maandblad (1977-1989) Willie Wortel's Puzzelparade (1981-1989) en Donald Duck Puzzelparade (1992-1994), maar deze zijn na een aantal jaren stopgezet. bewerken] Het weekblad als muze De impact van het weekblad in de Nederlandse samenleving wordt o.a. verwoord in het werk van diens tekstdichters. Bob Bouber zong ooit: "Ze hebben zomaar zonder tact, het mooiste van me afgepakt ... Ik wil mijn Donald Duckie van ze terug" en cabaretier Harrie Jekkers verhaalde over hoe hij en zijn broer streden om elke week als eerste de Donald Duck te lezen. De Nederlandse band Bertus Staigerpaip beschrijft in het gelijknamige lied (een adaptie van het nummer "The Cover of the Rolling Stone" van Dr. Hook) dat het "met een beitje geluk" mogelijk is "op de veurplaat van de Donald Duck" te staan. bewerken] Belangrijke data in het weekblad bewerken] Uitgevers Donald Duck is uitgegeven door verschillende uitgevers, waarvan de in Haarlem gevestigde uitgeverij Oberon (een speciale uitgever voor stripverhalen voor de jeugd) waarschijnlijk wel de bekendste was. Toen deze uitgever in de jaren zeventig en tachtig de Donald Duck uitgaf, gaf Oberon daarnaast nog veel meer bladen uit, zoals Eppo, Tina en Bobo. Ook gaf ze diverse stripreeksen uit, zowel onder de vlag van het weekblad Donald Duck als van de Eppo. In een interview in 2008 zei hoofdredakteur Thom Roep dat er meer dan 300.000 abonnees zijn. Ook blijkt dat de Donald Duck het meest gelezen blad onder Nederlandse studenten is. Uitgevers van de Donald Duck waren: *De Geïllustreerde Pers NV *Oberon b.v. Haarlem (1972 t/m 21/1990) *De Geïllustreerde Pers BV *VNU Uitgevers *Sanoma Uitgevers bewerken] Externe links *De officiële website van het weekblad *De stamboom van de familie Duck *Geen officiële, maar wel een zeer uitgebreide stamboom van de familie Duck *Het eerste Donald Duck weekblad (nr. 1, 1952) in Nederland, waar het verhaal "Donald Duck als brandweerman" in staat *Gedetailleerd en geïllustreerd overzicht van alle Donald Duck weekblad uitgaven *ISSN 0165-1293